With development of mobile communication technologies, mobile communication devices, such as mobile phone, tablet computers, smart wearable devices, or the like, are used more and more widely. A typical mobile communication device has several prompting modes, for example, an outdoor mode, a regular mode, a vibration mode, and a mute mode.
In some circumstances, the mobile communication device may be desired to operate in the vibration mode to avoid ringtone of an incoming call or message from disturbing others nearby. While operating in the vibration mode, the mobile communication device raises vibration prompting for an incoming call or message by driving an internal vibrator thereof to vibrate. When the mobile communication device is not held or carried by the user, for example, when the mobile communication device is laid on an external medium such as a desktop, the user can only receive the vibration prompting by hearing a collision sound between the mobile communication device and the external medium. However, the collision sound may be too weak to be captured by the user, and this may cause the user to be unaware of the vibration prompting.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new mobile communication device and a prompting method thereof which can overcome the aforesaid problems.